The present invention relates generally to protective equipment and, more particularly, to a shoulder protection device for use when carrying a ladder.
Ladders are heavily used in certain industries such as in construction and related trades. On certain construction sites, a person may be required to frequently carry the ladder from one location to the next, such as from a vehicle onto the construction site, or from place to place within the construction site. It is desirable to allow the carrier to transport the ladder in comfort and without injury. This may be difficult, especially with large extension or step ladders which, although formed from relatively light weight materials, nonetheless exert significant weight and pressure on the carrier""s shoulder or collar bone and surrounding tissues and muscles. The weight of the ladder and the portions of the ladder which rest on the carrier""s shoulder may cause discomfort and injury, especially if the ladder is large or must be transported over long distances.
When a person transports a ladder (e.g., a folding fiberglass or aluminum step ladder) from place to place, the person typically orients the ladder horizontally, puts an arm through the space between two of the ladder""s rungs, and balances the ladder on his shoulder. Depending on the size and configuration of the ladder, it may be difficult to adequately balance the ladder and transport it without the risk of the ladder accidentally sliding on the carrier""s shoulder.
A need exists, therefore, for a shoulder protection device that can be removably attached to ladders for protecting one""s shoulder when carrying a ladder over the shoulder. The shoulder protection device preferably would aid the carrier in transporting the ladder with as little strain and discomfort as possible.
The present invention includes a shoulder protection device for carrying a ladder on the shoulder of a carrier. The protection device includes a resilient cushion having at least one slot extending therethrough and at least one releasable strap extending through the slot. The releasable strap may be wrapped around the ladder to secure the resilient cushion in place such that the resilient cushion is in contact with the shoulder of the carrier. In one embodiment of the invention, the resilient cushion is formed from an upper portion and a lower portion such that the at one or more slots are formed between the upper and lower portions. The shoulder protection device is preferably shaped for use with a ladder that has a pair of U-shaped side rails with rungs therebetween. The resilient cushion (e.g., a foam cushion) is preferably sized to fit snugly within one of the U-shaped side rails. The releasable straps then wrap around the ladder to secure the resilient pad in place within the U-shaped channel of the ladder.